1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic solenoid including a bobbin around which a coil is wound and a connector housing incorporating a terminal piece for supplying power to the coil, and more particularly to an electromagnetic solenoid in which the portion connecting the tip of the coil and the terminal piece is protected.
1. Related Art
For example, in motor vehicles, a large number of electromagnetic solenoids are used for exchange of the operation state of load. The electromagnetic solenoid used in this case generally includes a core combined with the coil and a plunger which moves towards the core in response to electric energization of the coil. Further, in order to improve the workability of assembling a motor vehicle on a production line, a connector housing is connected to the tip of the lead wire led from said coil.
The provision of the core in above prior art electromagnetic solenoid can provide relatively large attraction force. But in the use for which small attraction force suffices, the presence of the core leads to a redundant increase in the weight. This goes against the present situation of motor vehicles where achievement of the lightweight is required. Further, the presence of the connector housing as a separate component disadvantageously increases the number of components constituting the electromagnetic solenoid.
The electromagnetic solenoid having the conventional structure, in which the connector and protection cover are formed as components separate from the body including a bobbin and coil, has a problem of an increase in the number of components. In addition, the work of attaching the protection cover so that it is not fallen off is relatively troublesome and inferior in production workability.